


Testing The Waters

by SkellGrim



Series: Fairy Tail Halo Verse [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe- Halo, Hope tags fit, I just felt like trying this out, M/M, Red vs Blue related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellGrim/pseuds/SkellGrim
Summary: I have no idea why I thought to do this but I love Red vs Blue and Fairy Tail. The attitudes of the soldiers could match Natsu and Grays rivalry big time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I thought to do this but I love Red vs Blue and Fairy Tail. The attitudes of the soldiers could match Natsu and Grays rivalry big time.

"To your right."

He moved into the shadows after the voice warned through the radio. The mahogany armored freelancer stared at the the two hostiles walking the halls, patrolling. One complaining about orders while the other just agreed to seem as if he was paying attention to the one sided conversation. They turned the very right the solider was advised to stay away from and disappeared as fast as they came when stepping through the sliding doors. The same door he'd have to disarm to get by.

"Why didn't I just take them out?"

"Because you're not exactly the stealthy type."

"Whatever...they better be ready for me when I get the intel."

"The chopper is standing by until you do so."

With a sigh, the freelancer waved off his A.I to disappear and moved for the door, getting to work on hacking it open.

"You better not set the alarm off again," A male radioed in. "This is suppose to be a quiet snatch and bolt mission."

"I know," He replied irritated by the others voice. "If you keep bugging me, I might just fuck up again."

"You don't need me for that," The guy snorted. 

"Bastard...I swear when I'm done with this mission, I'm gonna kick your ass."

"If you even survive this mission," The male sighed. "Just hurry up and meet me pinky, the chopper won't wait long if you don't make it for pick up."

"I know that already ice block." 

Finally the doors opened and he snook in, looking around for any personnel that could cost him this mission. 

'Its clear.'

He then made it to the main computer and stuck a flash drive in as he waited for the information he found to download.

It sped up and stopped at 21%

'Talk about lousy connection.'

The freelancer bit his lip and tapped his finger impatiently on his arm when folding them. 

"Come on come on come on." 

"You have two approaching your way, hide or take them out," The male advised over the radio while spotting two heat signatures coming towards the direction of his partner with his sniper rifle. 

"Fucckkk," He turned off the huge monitor to hide the download and scurried behind a crate that happen to be in the room. 

"Why can't we get any breaks? I'm tired of walking around," A patroller said as he entered the room with his partner. 

"Yeah," The other stopped and then he stopped, both literally talking in front of the computer. "I'm thinking of transferring, like no offense but I don't want to deal with hearing you complain all the time."

There was a long silence that was begging the freelancer hiding behind the crate to just shoot them both.

Speaking of which, he could've a long time ago.

"I do not," The other replied hurt and defensive.

"Yes, you do."

"No I fucking don't."

"Yes you fucking do. Look man, stop lying to yourself."

"..."

"For fucks sakes," The freelancer took in hand his pistol and shot them both. 

The pistol happen to not be silenced by the way. 

"WHAT THE FUCK BURNS?!"

"Shiiit," He panicked and turned the monitor back on as he heard foot steps running his way. "Finally."

He swiped the flash drive out and put it securely away as he sprint for the door, cursing as the enemy caught sight of him bolting out the room. 

"INTRUDER!"

"Dammit Burns, you fucked up, AGAIN."

"I know!" He yelled back at Frost who kept radioing him. "I need evac, stat."

"Just making it for pick up, I'm on my way."

"You better, I set off the alarms."

"This is gonna get nasty," Frost scoffed and muted his radio, making his way to Burns location.

"Asshole!" He yelled through a muted radio to Frost. "Igneel, I might need your help."

"Of course you do."

Burns looked behind him at the multiple soldiers shooting at him. 

'They suck at aiming...'

"You're not any better."

"Whatever!"

Red orange strides went down his armor and the metal under his feet began sizzling from heat. 

"Ha, I'm all fired up!" Burns span around and slammed his fist into the ground, all metal in the hall way oozing from it's usual harder state and sticking to the soldiers, forcing them stuck in place. 

"HOT! DAMMIT!" One shouted and tried shooting but the bullets melted before it could escape the gun.

"Let's get a move on now."

"Right...I'm getting a bit hot in here too," Burns huffed and his A.I deactivated, now leaving him to resume running to the helipad without idiots following him.

"Burns!" Frost yelled from a bridge.

"Why the fuck are you over there?!"

"I was coming to help your dumb ass!"

"I don't need help anymore ice princess, though maybe you do."

Frost glared but saw what he meant once turrets started shooting at him on the bridge. He ran fast to avoid any injury, thankfully they had poor aim.

"Where the hell are you?!"

"I'm still under you stupid," Burns snorted as he folded his arms, looking above at the bride Frost was currently on.

"Dammit," The navy blue freelancer looked over the edge of the bridge, Burns looking towards him. "Catch me."

"What?"

"I said catch me, ash for brains!"

"Hell no!"

"Oh well!" 

Frost leapt from over the ledge.

"Stupid snow man," Burns rushed to his partners aid, sliding to a stop as he held his arms out and then Frost fell securely in them. "Why didn't you just use your A.I to make some ice slide of some kind? You're fucking heavy."

"Then let me down weakling," Frost scowled and push away at the others helmet, implying they were to close.

This in turn made Burns drop him abruptly on the floor. 

"A thanks would be nice."

"Shut up."

"Yeah yeah, let's go before more come," He said and helped Frost from the ground, both breaking into a run for the helipad together.

"Where is it?"

"Ugh, we don't have time for this."

"Where's our evac?" Frost radioed in. "We got possible hostiles on their way and me and my partner need a chopper."

"Got a bit held up. On my way now. Be there in 5," The pilot replied. 

"Better be..." Frost hung up and looked to Burns.

"Can you hold out that long?"

"I can ask you the same princess. I did have to carry you a few seconds ago," Burns retorted smugly. 

"Trust me, you'll be asking for me to save your ass eventually."

They both taunted each other as the enemy soldiers moved in to surround them. 

Only then did they stop arguing.

And only then, did they both finally agree on something...

They'll definitely be making it out alive today.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't murder me for this.


End file.
